


Marilith

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Marilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: During their journey to Cape Caem, Noctis faces a monster that almost killed him when he was a child





	Marilith

The Regalia darted along the main road that led to Cape Caem, their next stop on that long journey that would take him to Altissia to meet Luna.

Riku sat in the central place of Regala between his two fathers and asked in a curious voice: "Where are we going, Uncle Ignis?"

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "To Chief Caem! From there we can finally leave for Altissia.-.

Riku grimaced and Noctis replied with a reproachful tone: "You do not have to be angry with Luna. She is also a victim of the Empire and with her help .-. Prompto added while with one hand he ruffled his son's hair: - Among other things, Luna knows everything about you! We also sent you several of your photos and can not wait to meet you. " He was one of the few people to know that Riku was his adoptive son and Noctis.

Ignis had made fun of the rumor that Riku was just a foundling, whom Noctis carried with compassion. This false news served to protect Riku from the Empire, and even Chancellor Ardyn Izunia believed his version of events.

Riku murmured, lowering his head: "The same is true for me."

Noctis smiled, then a noise from the engine of an airship caught his attention and made a grimace angry and angry, when he saw her go in the same direction.

 

The four boys hid in a small cove of the rock face and watched with concern at the group of Magitek lined up right in the middle of the road.

Riku looked at the infantry and exclaimed: - They are more than usual! -.

Prompto agreed with his son's remark and said in a worried tone: "And this is the only way to reach Capo Caem."

Gladio added seriously: "Their level of alert must be very high, if they have deployed such a massive number of soldiers."

Noctis observed for the infantry Magitek and proposed in a serious tone: - Are you thinking what I think? -.

Prompto exclaimed, forming a gun with his hand and pointing it at the army: - Of course! Give him a quick lesson, so as to immediately resume our journey.-.

Ignis restrained the blond's enthusiasm and said calmly and seriously: "No one is going to give him a lesson! We can not go without a strategy. " He looked at Noctis and proposed: - Noctis, you create a diversion and destroy half of their lineup. Do you think you can be a diversion? -.

Noctis said firmly: "Yes!" His attention shifted to Riku and he said, "You stay hidden here! We will take little time to clear the way and resume our journey! -. He made the sword appear in his hands.

Prompto added optimistically: "Everything will be fine! In a few minutes we will be traveling again! -. He made the gun appear and waited for the moment when Noctis would start the battle.  
Riku said nothing but looked at his father who was projecting himself in the middle of the enemy line and destroying one of the Magitek soldiers and then moving on to the rest of the deployment. When the soldiers finally began to move, Noctis had already destroyed about twenty soldiers, thus giving the rest of the group the chance to join the battle.

Noctis continued to advance in the enemy ranks with his shoulders covered by Gladio, Ignis and Prompto and within minutes the entire Magitek infantry was almost completely decimated.  
Just then a machine gun began to shoot wildly on the road and a second airship made its appearance and landed behind them, blocking any escape route.

Prompto commented worriedly: "Is it a trap?" He fired a shot at one of the Magitek soldiers.

Another array of Magitek infantry emerged from the airship along with a metal container that made a dull sound as soon as it touched the ground, drawing the attention of the four boys and Riku, who leaned slightly to understand what was going on.

The container opened and dropped what looked like a huge snake on the road surface. The mass stirred and revealed what looked like the torso of a woman with six arms and green hair framing a face in which there was a scar that split her face in half.

Ignis looked at the Daemons worriedly and asked Noctis worriedly that he began to move slowly toward the monster and growled, "Yeah! I have no doubt about it! -.

Prompto asked in an alarmed tone and looking back at Riku's hiding place: - What is it? -.

Ignis replied: "That's the monster that almost killed Noctis." Hearing that answer, Prompto cast a worried glance at his companion, while Gladio uttered a growl.

The Marilith raised his arms to show the weapons to Noctis, who thought, "Now that I have a family, you are coming back to me! You want to do the same harm you did to me, even to my son! "His expression hardened and accelerated the walk.

He screamed and launched himself into an attack directed against the monster. The Marilith parried the shot easily and pushed Noctis away, who immediately dodged to avoid a mighty blow.  
Noctis commented as he changed the weapon and prepared to launch a new attack on the monster: - I never said I would see this snake again.-. A new furious attack was launched, which was again rejected and brought to the ground again, Noctis.

The furious Daemons began to rotate on himself and with his tail he first tore down the container that had contained it and then a whole troop of Magitek soldiers ended up within its range.  
Prompto watched the scene and shouted in the direction of Noctis: - it is out of control! -.

Gladio knocked down another Magitek and said in a serious tone: "Let's withdraw for now!"

: - Not even the king managed to defeat him! Now you do not have the slightest chance of defeating him. " Ignis added, trying to grab Noctis by the arm and calm him.

Noctis dodged his friend and said furiously: "I did not ask for your opinion. This time everything is different.-.

Once again he rushed furiously at the Marilith, but again he was thrown to the ground. The monster, seeing the defense of Noctis discovered, tried to attack him with all his arms, but the timely intervention of Ignis and Gladio blocked him.

Ignis stood before Noctis and asked with a worried tone: "All right, Noctis?"

Prompto took a Noctis arm to help him get up and said, "We have to retreat, it's too strong! Think about …-.

Noctis did not let his partner finish and dodging his arm he shouted: - I kill him! -. And once again he went to the monster.

Noctis avoided a monster blow and teleported right in front of him and began to hit him with a series of slashes. The blades clashed forcefully against each other several times, until Noctis dropped his defense for a moment.

The Daemons then launched a new attack that broke the defense of Noctis who was thrown up to fall into the sea, which was under the road.

Riku seeing his father fall into the water and exclaimed in a low voice: - Dad! -. He began to come down from the hiding place to make sure his father was doing well, ignoring the order he had been given before the start of the battle.

Prompto watched his son come down from the mountain and shouted: - Riku! Return to your hiding place. "She avoided the daemons' tail for a while and immediately ran to her son, knowing full well that the Marilith was no longer in control.

He took the child in his arms just in time before the Daemons' tail hit him in the back, making him fly to the ground.

Prompto uttered a line of pain and Riku murmured: "All right, Daddy?" He looked at his aching father who stood up and pointed the gun at the daemons.  
Prompto looked at his son and said: - Return immediately to your hiding place, Riku! -.

Riku looked at the ravine where Noctis had flown into the water and murmured: - But ... -.

Prompto replied harshly: "Noct, he would not want to see you near that monster." Once again the Marilith began to rotate on itself and striking both Gladio and Ignis. Once again, Prompto used his body to defend his son.

When the dust cleared, the daemons roared furiously and began to look for his opponent.

Noctis sank slowly and thought as the wounds inflicted by the Daemons began to come out of the blood "Damn!"

Regis appeared before him and his voice was clear in his mind: - Noct! -.

His father's voice completely awakened him from that strange half-sleep in which he had once fallen into the water.

Then he clearly heard Riku's voice calling him and he thought, "Now that I'm on the other side of the barricade, I've understood many things. I know now how I have to protect my son, dad! "  
He reached for the surface where several crystals began to shine in the palm of his hand.

Prompto continued to hold Riku tight in his arms as he watched the Daemons approach the ravine where Noctis had flown into the water.

Then a sword stuck into the monster's body, which made a sound of pain, and the voice of Noct rang out: "Excuse the wait, I had to freshen up." He glanced toward Prompto and Riku.  
Noctis looked at Prompto wounded and gave a stern and harsh look to Riku, who immediately looked down as if to hide from his father. Noctis projected himself near Prompto and immediately took his son in his arms.

Prompto smiled and murmured: - I'm fine! Bring him safe. " he stroked his friend's hand before he disappeared into the light.

Noctis brought Riku back to the small hiding place in the middle of the rocks and hissed through clenched teeth and hard: - Riku, you were very disappointed! -.  
Riku murmured lowering his head: - I know, dad! -.

Noctis glanced quickly at the Marilith and continued harshly: "You voluntarily disobeyed my order. That monster could kill you and put your father Prompto in danger with your crazy gesture. "

Riku purred with a small voice and lowered his head even more: - I was afraid that the monster had ... -. He swallowed that tremendous word.

Noctis put a hand in his wet hair and said in a less harsh tone: - I too felt your own fear a few minutes ago! I do not want that snake to do the same harm you did to me! -. Around him crystals of light began to appear and ended in a decisive tone: - Stay here until the end of the battle and do not dare to disobey me! -.

Riku watched his father disappear into the light and attack the Marilith with his sword and sever one of the monster's arms. Noctis once again recalled his ancestral weapons and launched a new attack on the daemons which thus lost two more arms.

The prince was struck again by the tail and hurled himself away from the maddened Daemons and murmured: "Damn!" Precisely at that moment Prompto, Gladio and Ignis arrived.  
Gladio shouted: - Noct! I remind you you are not alone, and you know it well! -.

: - It has not yet been defeated! -. Ignis added as he watched the Marilith writhing in pain.

: - Together we will defeat him! -. He declared Prompto, who cast a worried look at the spot where Riku was watching the battle.

Ignis turned his gaze to Noctis and asked, "Are you ready?"

Noctis answered with a serious tone and focused on the monster in front of him: - I'm always ready! Here we go!-.

Ignis and Noctis left the attack by detaching the two remaining arms of the monster and the prince commented with a serious tone: "Now you look like a real snake!" Gladio also arrived, who cut off even the last remaining arm.

Once again, the prince set off on the attack, once again piercing the monster, and then he touched Ignis and Gladio to launch another blow against the snake, which issued another scream of pain.

Noctis shouted: - Prompto! -. The blond used the arm of the companion as a step to allow him to shoot several shots against the Marilith.

Prompto answered as he began firing several shots that hit the monster's face in full: - I'm here. He continued to hit targets.

Noctis, seeing the dying daemons, shouted with all the voice in his body: - Gladio! -.

The King's shield took Noctis by one arm and threw himself forcefully toward the Marilith, and the prince used all his strength to cut off the monster's head and put an end to the battle.  
Prompto asked with a tired and worried tone: "Have we done it?" He wanted to make sure the Daemons had died before going to Riku.

Noctis turned and swayed to the exact spot where the Marilith had thrown him into the water and remained motionless with his eyes lost and empty towards the expanse of water before him.

Prompto seeing Ignis who ordered him to leave only Noctis, he decided to go and get his son still hidden in the rocks and waiting for a sign to get off.

When Prompto reached his son, he looked at him with a stern look and Riku murmured in a low voice: "Daddy, I apologize for putting you in danger." In his heart began to grow the desire to be bigger and stronger to protect his parents and his uncles.

Prompto said in a serious tone: "Never do something like that again!" He wanted to add more, knowing that Noctis had already scolded him before and picked him up to bring him down.  
Noctis meanwhile continued to travel in his memories and remembered when he had just woken up from the coma he had found his father next to him who was holding his hand and whispered "Noctis! I will never let anyone hurt you. "

The young man could not hold back the tears and pain of mourning for the loss of his father and burst into tears, collapsing on his knees.

Some time passed before Noctis turned to the group to allow them to approach. The first to approach was Riku who hugged his father asking once again excuse for his behavior.  
He was immediately followed by Prompto who softly kissed Noctis' cheek and then hugged him in a big hug and then he touched Gladio and Ignis to hug his friend tightly, creating a single block and a family.

When they released the embrace, after a full half-hour, Noctis took a hand of Riku with both hands and repeated the same phrase, that his father had told him when he had awakened from the coma: - Riku, I will never let anyone do you harm.-. A tender smile appeared on his face.

Riku clenched his father's hand and thought, "When I grow up, I'll do the same with you and dad Prompto! I will become strong and I will find a power with which I will be able to protect you "

10 years later at Destiny Island.

"Riku, I will never let anyone hurt you".

A stone ended up in the sea surrounding the Destiny Island, as the sun slowly began to rise.

Riku looked at the dawn and said harshly and sadly: "You said you'd always be close to me and nobody would ever hurt me." Tears began to fall down her cheeks: "So why did you hurt me and Dad Prompto? Why are not you here with us? Why are you dead, Daddy? -. He put his head over his legs and the cry became even more desperate as the sun continued to rise towards the sky and bring light into the world.


End file.
